wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alignment
Many layers exist of good and evil, between chaotic and lawful. Alignment does not force characters into cookie-cutter molds. Personality quirks and life experiences makes everyone all different; it is possible to have a lawful good paladin grumble against the commands of his lord or a chaotic evil barbarian feel the lonely bite of a winter's evening and wish to have a pleasant conversation. Alignment is filled with shades of gray which colors an interesting character, not as a leash with which to chain them. The animosity between the races of the Alliance and Horde can put lawful good characters at each others' throats. An orc can be raised within the shamanistic heritage of his people, learn to channel positive energy and become a healer, follow Thrall and his religion's rules to the letter, and still have no compunctions against killing a lawful good paladin who is following his lord's orders to rid the world of the orcs who killed his parents. It is easy for good characters to be at the wrong ends of swords, and it is just as easy for evil characters to band together to fight the greater good. Alignment for races are listed as either “always”, “usually”, or “often” (such as “always neutral” or “usually chaotic evil”). *Always: All races of this sort have the indicated alignment. Exceptions, if they exist, comprise less than 1% of the race's population and apply to isolated individuals. *Usually: 80–90% of the race have the indicated alignment. Exceptions are thus rare and may be ostracized by the race's society. *Often: 40–80% of this race have the indicated alignment. Exceptions are uncommon, but not unknown.Monster Guide, 8 A faction alignment does not include a descriptor, but instead describes the overall alignment of the faction. The Alignments Lawful Good *The best of the best, the lawful good character acts on the side of goodness, righteousness and order. The warrior who is beholden to a lord or a church, the priest dedicated to healing the wretched - anyone who cannot stand by while others suffer. They will chase evil to the end of the world. Lawful Neutral *The hater of chaos, a lawful neutral character will stick to the letter of the law, whether it is their personal code of rules, their king's, or their religion's. This character finds chaos as abhorrent as evil and will not bend their personal guidelines even to help another if it will contribute to chaos. Lawful Evil *A being who gains power through methodically destroying others is lawful evil. Power comes through order, but one can be orderly about slaughtering innocents. Tradition is important, but goodness is not. Neutral Good *Ultimately a giver, the neutral good character will do what they can to help, working within law or chaos; but ultimately they prefer their own counsel. True Neutral *A middle-of-the-road character, a neutral character finds it difficult to fit into any other distinction. They do what seems to be a good idea, whether it flows with law or chaos, good or evil. Often a follower and at times superb leaders, they'll rarely go against the group. Neutral Evil *A neutral evil character serves only their own needs/ends. They follow no law but also have no drive toward chaos. They kill or steal as they see fit to get what they want.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 163 Chaotic Good *The hero of the downtrodden, the chaotic good character cares not for laws and order but only for doing good. If they must break the law to help others, they will do so without compunction. This character will steal to feed a poor family or stand up to their own master to defend a falsely accused servant. The Cenarion Circle is a Chaotic Good faction. Chaotic Neutral *The true individual, the chaotic neutral character prizes their own freedom above all else. They do not want ties to either good or evil to influence them, preferring to make their own way as they see fit. Most chaotic neutral care nothing for people in their groups, have little to no allegiances, caring only for themselves. Most Elemental Lords are of this alignment. Chaotic Evil *With the drive of pure hatred, the chaotic evil character will do whatever they can to attain their goals. They are bound by no laws, no master and no compassion. While unlikely to run down the street slaying innocents (chaotic evil does not mean stupid), this character would have no regrets about doing so. Examples are the Scourge or the Burning Legion. Good-aligned *Lawful good *Neutral good *Chaotic good Evil-aligned *Lawful evil *Neutral evil *Chaotic evil Neutral-aligned *Lawful neutral *Neutral good *True Neutral *Neutral evil *Chaotic neutral Lawful-aligned *Lawful good *Lawful neutral *Lawful evil Chaotic-aligned *Chaotic good *Chaotic neutral *Chaotic evil References ru:Мировоззрение Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Monster Guide